Radioactive
by Fanfictionally
Summary: An O'Wanda story:) Every choice Wanda and Ian makes could either end their relationship or make it stronger. Back and forth from Drama to Romance (Wanda's Point of View)
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is pretty short. It's my first Host fanfic, and so far, I love it! I hope you do too, cuz that's really all that matters**

* * *

**Wanda's POV**

I awoke early that morning. We lived in the cave; obviously there was no light. It was pitch black inside Ian's room. Kyle had gotten a new one with Sunny, so I had been staying with Ian, although I still called my small hole home. I rolled over, hoping to bump into Ian on the bed, but instead, I rolled right off. "Ow! Crap..." I stood up, rubbing my left arm; the one I fell on. There would be a bruise there tomorrow. "Ian!" I called quietly, not wanting to wake up anyone nearby. "Ian?"

I heard quiet footsteps. "Who's there?" I whispered. Could it be Kyle? Maybe he really hadn't started liking me at all. Maybe it was just an act. Maybe _none of them_ liked me! I took small steps, ones that couldn't be heard. I slowly climbed under the bed, hoping to live a bit longer.

"Wanda?" I heard a voice I knew, but couldn't put my finger on yet. I couldn't think straight due to just having woke up, then fallen on the floor. "Wanda, are you here?" The familiar voice was drifting towards me. I saw a speck of light, realizing that they had brought a candle with them. To burn me? "Wanda?" the voice came again.

"She isn't here?" Mel was with the mysterious person.

"I guess not. Let's go, then."

"But I didn't get to say goodbye!" This was Ian. His voice made me want to jump out, but I couldn't. What did he mean 'say goodbye?' Was I about to leave? Did this have something to do with Doc? I'd never been this paranoid. Ian made me feel safe; I needed him. But I couldn't at the same time. I was afraid. I held my breath until the footsteps were all gone and the light had completely vanished.

I needed to sneak back to my hole. For once, I didn't feel safe here. I stood, brushing off the dust, then stopped. If I was going down there and those people met my trail, I might need help blending in. I brushed myself over the walls until I was covered in dust from the rocks. If they did meet my trail, I'd need to shut my eyes so that the silver rings don't shine. I grabbed my clothes and began my journey in the dark. Lucky for me, I had a sort of night vision that enabled me to do these sorts of things. I went through the caves, swerving easily. I finally made it to my hole. Just as I got in, I heard the same voices coming towards me.

I quickly hid in the crevice where it isn't visible to anyone walking the direction they were. As they passed, I saw everyone who was there; Mel, Ian, Jarred, and Jamie. So THAT was the voice! I hadn't talked to Jamie in forever, and that was a reason in why I didn't recognize his voice. It had gotten slightly deeper. I decided to take the chances, and ran out, catching up with them. "Jamie?" He was the closest one to me. He turned and a grin came onto his face.

"Wanda! Hi!" he said excitedly. He ran, meeting me half way and hugging me.

"Geez, Jamie. You've gotten so much taller!" He was nearly a foot over my head.

"Yep, I'm a man now!" I giggled at his comment.

"And you're how old, 15?"

Jamie stuck his tongue out at me. "I'll be 16 soon."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Maybe then you can have some wine, too!"

"Hey, no one threatens Jamie!" he said, talking about himself in the third person.

"Hey, no one hurts Wanda!" I put my arms up in surrender, backing away jokingly.

"If I did, I'd have to go through Ian." Oh, yeah. Ian was here. I smiled at Jamie's comment again, as Ian came up to hug me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I responded. He pulled away. I was expecting him to give me a kiss, because he usually didn't care about who was around to see when we did. Instead, he just walked back to where he was standing in the front; furthest away from me.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked, trying to move on from the rejection I felt.

"Um, just out. We need to get some things." Mel said.

"A raid? I'll go. Just let me change." I said, heading to the cave.

"No!" Ian said. I turned back to him, about to cry. I didn't know what was going on with him. "Uh, this is just something small. We don't need any more help."

"Oh, okay," I said. I wasn't about to argue. He was acting cold to me. What if he wanted to break up with me? What awkward situations would happen with us all in a close environment? He had seemed like he wanted to see me before in his room, but now he acted as if doing much more than hugging would kill him. Is that it? He doesn't want to be with a SOUL anymore in fear of dying? What was with me today? I've been so negative about everything!

I stood in the same spot, watching them walk away. Watching the light disappear. Hearing their footsteps leave the cave. Watching nothing at all but darkness. Minutes, maybe hours later, tears began falling from my eyes. Slowly, and quietly. When I could act as if they weren't even there. Just rain on my face.

Then they got more frequent. Tears fell out of my eyes at least once per second. I sniffed, but that was all the sound coming from me. But it was enough.

Roughly 10 minutes later, I heard footsteps again. The same voices. I went back into the hole, into the small maze Jeb had made me for when I had nothing to do. It went further underground like a tunnel; we're the only ones who know about it. I crawled down, hiding in the entrance, waiting for them to pass. Except they didn't. They entered my room, looking around for me. The entrance to the maze was a big rock that Jeb had cut from the wall; it hadn't looked tampered with at all. There was a hole where I could see them, too. Ian was the only one not searching for me. They lit the candles they had with them, and only then did I realize it. What I did realize was only something from my worst nightmares. I gave away my hiding place by letting out a high-pitched, horrendous, blood-curtling scream that the whole cave could hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start, this next part is inspired by the fic "I feel it in my bones." It's in my favorites, so if you want to, go check it out! Sorry for the cliff and the horrible description last time! But maybe I can get a decent one soon. I don't know what this is really about, so... yeah.**

* * *

**Wanda's POV**

Mel rolled the rock away from the entrance. I was already running through the maze, but I was still was visible. I turned back to see Jamie and Jared push Mel away from the entrance and run after me. "Stay there!" Jared called to Mel. Mel nodded, deciding not to fight with him. Ian wasn't running. He was with Mel. But he didn't look like he cared. This made more tears come out from my eyes.

I turned ahead, still crying. I had mastered this maze, so I could probably make it through. The exit led outside to a cliff. I had to jump without a second thought. I'd done it before... well, kind of. I climbed down, never full-out jumped. But there's a first for everything. Like Ian not loving me anymore.

I saw a light ahead. I wasn't sure if that had a double meaning, but I didn't care. I sprinted hard, not stopping when it nearly blinded me. It was better than what I would be forced to see if I turned around right now. My legs kept going even though there was no ground under me. My arms stayed glued to my chest, knowing that if I put them out and landed on them, I would break a wrist. I fell on my back. I think I still may have broken something, because the pain made me black out.

* * *

I woke up in Doc's office. My eyes fluttered a bit, adjusting to the light. "Wanda!" Jamie said, rushing over to me. I opened my eyes again and screamed. The echo lasted a long time. I had flung myself up, trying to run. Jared grabbed hold of me. I was calm until I realized he was the same as Jamie. I ripped out of his hands, surprising everyone, including myself. But then I realized that everyone didn't include Ian. That made me cry... again. Soon I would be dehydrated. I ran through the crowd of (almost) everyone in the cave outside of Doc's office. Then I realized it. Everyone. Everyone had them. They had those eyes with the silver ring around them. It was the same reason I'd screamed today, the same reason I'd ended up in Doc's, the same reason I've run all day. I wasn't even sure if it was the same day. All of a sudden, the pain became noticable. My shoulder began searing with pain. I fell to the floor, certain I would black out again. Strong arms picked me up all of a sudden, recognizable arms. Ian's arms. Why? I didn't have enough time to look up and see if he, like the rest of them, was a soul.

* * *

This time, I woke up in Ian's room. The one place I dreaded going back to. Ian was in Kyle's old bed, sleeping. I sat up, realizing that I had a sort of pad on my shoulder, the one that hurt. It must have been dislocated. I got up and felt my way around to Ian. He was still sleeping as I sat on the edge of his bed and stroked his cheek. I couldn't do that when he was awake. I knew I had to escape. I knew that I, myself, was a soul, but I couldn't be around other souls who had taken over the lives of people I loved. I stood up, taking my hand off of Ian's face unwillingly. I exited the room, then began sprinting. I had to get out of here and I'd go through the normal way. All of a sudden, Ian's arms wrapped around me. He turned me around, kissing me full on the lips. It was passionate, slow, loving, and all of my doubt went away.

"I love you." Ian surprised me more.

"Ian, I need to talk to you." I grabbed his hand, leading him back to his room and trying to move the door back into place.

"I've got it, Wanda," Ian said, stretching his arms around me and moving it easily. We sat down on his bed, and I took his hands.

"I think you know what I want," I said.

"An explanation on why I've been such an ass yesterday?" I nodded, smiling a bit. "Well, Kyle and I were talking about our girlfriends and we realized how attached we were to one another. So we made a bet that we couldn't stay away from you and Sunny for a day. We couldn't talk or touch you two. I didn't know how to explain it to you. Wanda, I hope you aren't mad?"

"No, I guess not. But what about the hug?"

He smiled. "That was the one exception. In case we didn't come back. Which is rare." He put his hand on my hip, about to kiss me. I stood up quickly.

"Ian?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes. Their eyes. W- WHERE'S MY IAN?! WHERE'S EVERYONE?!"

"Wanda, calm down! They're contacts. I drew on silver rings on them all. See?" He reached into his eye, making me cringe. He took out the contacts and looked back at me. No silver ring.

"Everyone has them?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just in case. Now we can help you with raids so you don't have to go all the time." He rubbed my back, trying to get me to sit down.

"I want to go see Jared, Mel, and Jamie." I said.

"Wa-"

"No, Ian, just let me go. Alone" I added.

I walked to the door, remembering that I wasn't strong. I looked back at Ian with a grin. He laughed, coming over to move the door. Before I left, I thanked him with a kiss. He tried deepening it, which I didn't object to. I pulled away seconds later, though. "Save it for tonight, when we're alone," I winked at him, waving. I walked to Jared and Mel's room first. I knocked on the door, and Jared moved it aside, smiling at me. He didn't have the contacts in anymore. Neither did Mel.

Mel jumped up and hugged me. "Wanda, I'm sorry!"

"Mel, Ian explained it to me. It's okay." I turned and smiled at Jared as well.

I had basically the same conversation with Jamie. When I got back to my hole, Ian was there. "Hey, baby!" He said, jumping up to hug me. "I have a question myself. Well, two." I nodded, telling him to go on. "Well, how's you're shoulder? Doc said that when it felt better, I could take the padding off of you."

"It's actually pretty good."

"That's good. You were out cold when Doc had to pop it back into place. I had to leave so that I didn't kill him. It looked painful."

"It probably was." I sighed. "What was your other question?"

Ian took both of my hands. "Wanda, I know that you hate this place- this hole. That's just a small reason of this. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Ian." I said.

"Thank you. That helps... a lot. Anyways, I want you... to... maybe... -if you want-... uh, move in... with me...?" Ian stuttered.

I sighed. I couldn't do this just yet. "Ian, believe me, I would love to. But, I can't... yet."

"Oh." Ian dropped my hands and walked away just like that.

"Ian! Wait!" I cried, running after him. He started sprinting, and I knew I was screwed. I went back to my hole and into my maze, moving the rock back in place. I went through the maze slowly. I saw the light, and this time I KNEW that it was the end of more than one thing. When I got to the end, I felt the wind blow through my hair, moving my short but flowing dress. I saw Ian, Jared, and Mel leaving for another raid. Great, they didn't want me either. I spread my arms, my legs, and let everything soak up into me. Remembering the feeling of the wind and the dust. The feeling of hugging and kissing Ian, or just being near him. I remembered when I first got here. So much has changed... except my room. everything seems to be tearing us apart.

Death seems like the best choice.

But I must hurry. Jared, Mel, and Ian's car turns around; Jared saw me. I simply fall forward. Instead of hitting searing and hard sand and rock, I am caught by my favorite person in the world; Ian. Ian, who I love. Who I had never fought with until now. Who I would commit suicide over. He saved me from myself. And I couldn't be more grateful.

Ian leans down and kisses me again. Everything vanishes. There are no thoughts in my head except Ian, nothing surrounding us except love and passion. Between kisses, Ian says "Wanda, I can't lose you. We're going to fight- it's a part of life. But don't try to leave me every time we do! It always gets better with the one you love." I melt into his words and nod, tears coming from my eyes. While we kiss, he wipes them away, one by one, gently, carefully. He isn't my boyfriend, no. The word seems shallow. He's my soul mate. (no pun intended)

"We're going to go. Do you want to come?" Jared asks us.

Ian looks at me, and I nod. We get into the back seat and curl up together. "Ian?" I whisper so that Jared can't hear. Mel has fallen asleep up front.

"Yeah?" he responds quietly.

"Will we always fight this often?"

Ian smiles. "I won't promise anything. But we make a great team, and I don't think we'll fight often at all. I'm sorry about everything Wanda. I'm so grateful you're here. Please, promise you'll NEVER leave me?"

I smile up at Ian from where my head rests on his chest. "I promise," I say, my vow more true than anything I've ever said in my life. It will be the best promise to keep. "I love you, Ian O'Shea."

"I love you too, Wanderer."

* * *

**I promise you that this will NOT be the end. I'm starting the next one right as soon as I upload this! Hope you like this long chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has a bit more romance in it! If you love O'Wanda, you may hate me at the end of this chapter for this cliffy. Have any of you watched the Host Live on YouTube? Yes? No? Well, Stephanie Meyer got asked if she was going to write a sequel to The Host! She's like "Well, I don't want to say too much because I'm in the early process." GUYS, SHE'S IN THE EARLY PROCESS OF WRITING THE SEQUEL! I don't know about you, but I'm so psyched!**

* * *

**Wanda's POV**

"Wanda, honey. Wanda, wake up!" Ian said, shaking me.

"Hmm?" I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"We're here." he said.

"Okay," I said. "Are you all coming in?"

"Just you and I. Mel and Jared are going into the next store." I nodded. Ian got out of the car, offering his hand to me. I noticed the contacts. They always startle me; no one will notice the difference. Jared and Mel had theirs on, too. I took his hand and he pulled me out of the car. We began walking to the store as he wrapped his arms around me. We smiled at the soul as we entered the store. We got a huge load of groceries, and casually walked out, smiling at another soul again. We packed everything up tightly. Most of the trunk was filled with food, and we still had lots of other stores to go to. When we arrived at the store nearby, Mel and Jared got out and said they would be back in 30 minutes. We said bye, and they left.

"How are you, baby?" I asked, unbuckling my seatbelt and moving closer to him.

"Perfect," he says, smiling, and doing the same thing. In minutes, we were kissing. I kept breaking kisses to make sure no one was coming. This annoyed him. "What are they going to do, arrest us?"

"Maybe. This isn't very peaceful."

"Well, it's paradise to me. Besides, souls have kids. We aren't doing any worse! We're just... innocently kissing."

"Innocently kissing?" I ask. "You think I'm that bad of a kisser?"

"No, of course not! I just... well, you're acting kind of goody-goody looking out for people."

"How many minutes until Melanie and Jared are back?" I ask.

Ian counted in his head. "About 5."

"Thank God," I mutter under my breath. There was an awkward silence for some weird reason. I wasn't really mad, the mood was just all of a sudden completely wrong.

Mel and Jared got back in the car, and we drove to yet another store. This one was more of a drug store full of medicine and stuff. "Ready, Wanda?" Mel asked.

I nodded, and we went inside. "Are you mad at Ian?" Wanda and I are looking for different medicines.

"No, of course not. It was just kind of... awkward. Like we didn't have anything to say to each other."

"But it's not supposed to be awkward with your partner, Wanda!"

"I know. But something just happened. It was so... confusing!" I exclaim. "It's like my brain went blank."

Mel dropped it. "Whatever. So, we just need to get a few pills and other... uh, things... and we'll be on our way to yet another store." I saw Melanie grab a box and try to hide it from me.

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing." She grabs something else, putting it in the cart before I catch a glimpse. I look down into the cart to see what those things were.

"Mel?! Birth control and... condoms?!" I whisper that.

"You'll thank me soon, Wanda." I put my head in my hands, blushing.

"And you know before I do?" She nodded. I shake my head, trying to move out of the awkwardness. We walk out, smiling at the soul. I get in the car, kissing Ian so that he knows I'm not mad at him again. I fall asleep in his lap, dreaming happy things.

* * *

I wake up in a familiar bed, wrapped in Ian's arms. Even though there is never any light in the cave, I know that it's night. Ian never sleeps any other time. I turn in his arms, kissing his nose. I stare at him, and wish this moment could last forever. Almost an hour later, Ian opens his beautiful eyes and smiles at me. I kiss him softly, but he deepens the kiss again. My hands go to the sides of his face, losing myself in his touch. "I'll be right back, Ian." He nods. I go to my maze yet again, and walk to the end. It's still midnight. I go to Mel and Jared's room, waking Mel up. "Uh, I need that... stuff."

She tries to contain herself while she hands it to me. "Good luck," she winks at me as I walk out, blushing.

I arrive in Ian's room again, moving the door back into place surprisingly easy. I set the boxes on the dresser near Ian's bed, not wanting him to see them right away, but he does. He smiles, going back to kissing me. That night, I knew I loved Ian forever.

* * *

"Wanda! Wanda!" Mel came rushing into our room, waking us both up. Jared walked in behind her. "It's almost lunch time. I'm kicking you bums out of bed!"

"Fine. We'll be there in," I pause, remembering that we're both still naked. "Uh, a little bit."

"I'm not leaving here till you both get out of bed!" Mel demands.

"I really don't think you want to do that, Mel..." I cough, trying to get her to catch on. Then I notice the boxes on the dresser. I quickly grab them, but not before Jared sees them.

"Oh, nice, dude!" Jared says, holding his hand out for Ian to high-five. Our faces turn bright red, and they leave.

"We'd better get dressed," I say, climbing out of bed as they move the door back in place. There's a searing pain near my waist. "Er, Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"I... hurt..." I clear my throat for empathise.

His eyes widen when he realizes what I mean. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine.. I just... need some help." I put on my bra and underwear, but that's all the pain I can take. Ian gets dressed, then comes and helps me put on my jeans, and buttons them. He stands up, running his hands up my legs to my shoulders. He grabs my shirt from behind me and helps me button it, too. Our hands meet on one of the buttons, and he looks up slightly and meets my eyes. We smile, kissing passionately. How lucky am I? Very.

"I love you, Ian."

"I love you, too, Wanderer."

A tear of joy runs down my cheek, and Ian kisses it away. He grabs my hand, helping me get into my shoes, and then we walk to get lunch.

Jamie is sitting at a table with Mel, Jared, Kyle, and Sunny. "Let's go sit by your brother," I say to him, smiling.

"Fine."

We sit, saying hello to everyone. "How are you two?" Jared asks.

"Tired, I'm guessing?" Says Mel. I stick my tongue out at her.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asks.

"Your brother here lost his V-Card last night," Jared says winking at Ian.

Kyle raises his eyebrows at Ian. "With who?" Everyone but Ian and I laugh.

"Who do you think, Kyle?"

"Mel?" Kyle says. Everyone laughs again.

Ian goes to get us some food. We share a plate of spaghetti with meatballs. "Well, this is a "Lady and the Tramp" moment." Mel says.

"Not yet, it isn't." Ian bends down and nudges a meatball at me, and I laugh.

"Aw, how sanitary!" I say, catching it in my hands as it rolls off the plate. We begin eating again, and eventually DO get different ends of the same noodle. We smile at each other as everyone laughs, saying something about fait.

We get to the middle of the noodle, and our lips meet, I bite the noodle in half, and we swallow, then peck each other's lips.

"Oh, come on, Ian! You can do better!" Kyle says, cheering us on.

"Keep it PG-13!" Mel says, nodding at Jamie.

"I guess Jamie won't be going to their wedding, then!" Jared says. I saw Mel kick Jared hard under the table, telling him to shut up.

"I'm almost 16! You can kiss in front of me...!" Jamie says.

"Because you're manly?" I say, recalling a couple days ago.

"Yeah!" he agrees. I laugh, turning back to Ian. "Do it!"

Pretty soon, everyone began chanting the word "Kiss!" really loudly.

"I feel like I'm in middle school!" I whisper to Ian. He laughs, leaning in.

"And this is the part where I finally come to my senses and realize that you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen, and I love you. Except this time, our love lasts." Ian says. I lean in, kissing him.

Every time I kiss him, it feels like the first time. Our tongues intertwined yet again, sparks visible to us all. Everyone around us cheers, but I hardly notice. I put my hands on either side of his face, and he intertwined his fingers in my hair, pulling me closer. There was barely any room in between us. His hands began moving around, feeling my body. I heard Jared say "Gee, Ian is Wandering more than Wanderer!" I smiled through the kiss. He ignored Jared. His teeth bit down gently on my lip, pulling it a little. A low moan escaped my lips, making him smile.

"Good or bad?" He whispered, pulling away.

"Good," I say. He kisses my lips once more, and we return to holding hands under the table. Ian took my left hand and put it on his lap, playing with my fingers. I think he was just using it as an excuse to look down, so that he didn't have to face Jared, and especially Kyle.

I felt something slide onto one of my fingers on my left hand; the one Ian was playing with. I looked down to see a diamond engagement ring occupying my second-to-last finger... My ring finger...

Ian looked up at me. "Good or bad?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Last Time:**

_"Good or bad?" He whispered, pulling away._

_"Good," I say. He kisses my lips once more, and we return to holding hands under the table. Ian took my left hand and put it on his lap, playing with my fingers. I think he was just using it as an excuse to look down, so that he didn't have to face Jared, and especially Kyle._

_I felt something slide onto one of my fingers on my left hand; the one Ian was playing with. I looked down to see a diamond engagement ring occupying my second-to-last finger... My ring finger..._

_Ian looked up at me. "Good or bad?"_

* * *

**Wanda's POV**

I look Ian straight in the eye. "Amazing," I say, smiling. A tear of joy escapes my eye, and he kisses it away. I bring his face down to mine and kiss him again.

"Uhm, what just happened?" Kyle asks. I smile.

"Your brother just got engaged," I say.

"To who?"

I laugh. "Melanie, who else?"

"Wait, seriously?"

"Kyle. Ian and I are engaged. Okay?"

He nods slowly. "This calls for a toast!" Jared yells, bringing out a bottle of red wine. Mel grabbed the glasses. Jamie even got a little! When everyone had some, we clung our glasses together and drank. I kissed Ian again, and we went back to his room.

"I have a question," Ian said.

"Yes, I will move in with you," I say, smiling.

"Thank you." He grabs my waist and falls onto the bed, dragging me with him. We kissed for hours, though it hardly felt like a minute to me. "Wanda, are you still too sore for it?"

"No," I laugh. He smiles and gets up to move the door in place. I grab the boxes from where I shoved them under the bed. As I pick them up, I notice something. "Ian?" I whisper.

"Yes?"

"Ian... we... the boxes haven't been opened."

"What boxes?"

"We didn't use protection." I begin crying, sitting back down on the bed and dropping the boxes on the floor. Ian comes up behind me and takes me in his arms, setting me down on his lap, and cradles me. I rest my head on his arms, leaning back. The tears fall back to my ears, getting them wet. I wrap my arms loosely around his neck. Ian didn't understand. He thought I was sad that I may have a baby. No, it wasn't that. "Ian, if I AM pregnant, then there is a eighty percent chance I'll die. Souls aren't supposed to mate with humans." He hugs me tighter.

"Wanda, everything will be alright. I promise."

"I hope so," I sigh.

* * *

I woke again in Ian's arms- my favorite place in the world. My cheeks and shirt were tear-stained. I must've been crying when I was asleep. I looked at Ian. His head rested on my chest. I tilted my head down, my chin resting on his head. His arms were around my stomach. But maybe the tear-marks were from Ian. I rubbed his head with my hands. I felt so bad for him; I shouldn't make him worry. I played with my ring. I just couldn't imagine my Ian crying. I should've stayed up and comforted him. I was a horrible person and was so mad at myself. He woke up with red eyes, not knowing I was up, too. I closed my eyes before he saw me; I wanted him to think that I hadn't seen him at his most vulnerable moment. I breathed lightly and evenly, my hands still on his head. He carefully moved them, leaving the room. Did he think I was a horrible person, too? I got up and grabbed my clothes, heading to the washing room. There was no line yet- it must be early.

I went in and undressed, stepping into the water. I heard the water moving. "Hello?"

"Wanda?!" Jared was here.

"Jared! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were in here!"

"It's fine... you can stay but just... not close."

"You sure?" I ask.

"If you want to..."

"Okay, thanks." I carefully step further down, trying to wash quickly. I stand up when I'm done, heading for the edge so I can get out. Jared stands up too." I walk across the pool, hearing water splash on what I thought was my left side. I turned right, not bumping into rock, but... flesh. I just bumped into Jared... naked... Oh, dear God! "Jared, I'm so sorry!" I say, jumping away. I, I didn't mean to, I swear!"

We quickly got out and dried off, getting dressed. Jared came out and told me the cost was clear. I rushed out behind him.

"Jared, I swear I didn't mean to do that!" He kept his head down.

"I know. I moved too."

"What do we tell Ian and Mel?" I ask.

"I don't know if we should. Ian will kill me."

"And Mel will kill me!" I sighed. "But we can't NOT tell them. They'll find out eventually, and it will all blow up in our faces."

"And other parts," he mumbled under his breath.

"If we don't tell them, they may leave us. I'm making a commitment to Ian soon, and I don't want him to break it off. And I know you want to do the same with Mel soon. It's better to tell them now, so that at least we have instant honesty on our side, and they'll be less mad."

"But-"

"I'm telling Ian. You can either tell Mel, or have Ian tell her for you. The choice is yours." I walk away, to Ian's (and my) room. I knock on the door, hoping he's there. No answer. "Ian?" I move the door out of the way with struggle. When I get through, the room is empty. I walk to the cafetaria of sorts, hoping to find Ian eating breakfast. No one's there. I go to Jared's room.

I knock, not hearing any voices. Jared opens the door. "Wanda! Mel is gone! She was gone when I woke up, too!"

"That's what happened with Ian. He left right before I went to the washroom."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No. He thought I was still asleep."

"I was just going to go to the cafeteria to check," Jared says.

"I just went. They aren't there- nobody is."

"This is scary. Where could they have all possibly gone?" All of a sudden there was a boom, like a gunshot.

Our eyes widened. "What was that?!" I screamed.

"Shh!" he whispered. "It sounds like it came from near the exit of the cave."

We both took off running. By the time we got there, I knew it was seekers. Most of the women and kids were waiting in the unused room near the exit. I searched the room for Jamie; no sign.

"Jared! Jamie is out there!" I whispered

We ran through the exit, each of us grabbing a gun that was near the exit. "This must be important; Jeb never takes out his stash of weapons." Jared said. We saw the back of a couple people including Melanie, Jamie, and Jeb. We ran to them, finally seeing the Seekers. No one had noticed us. I told Jared to follow me. I slung the gun around my back and climbed up the nearest and least steep mountain. The Seekers were nearly below us when we reached the top. In fact, we were behind them. Still, no one had noticed us. There were only 5 Seekers. Jared was a good aimer. We got down on the lower ledge on the other side of the mountain. Jared shot his gun, hitting one of them. Then another. We weren't visible to the other side; they couldn't do anything to help themselves. There were 3 more. I had to protect my family. I aimed the gun, and shot it, hitting and (most likely) killing 2 Seekers. Jared gave me a high-five for that one.

I shot the last bullet, and it went directly to the brain of the last Seeker. At least they didn't die suffering...

Jared climbed up, grabbing my hand and helping me up, too. We looked around for more  
Seekers, staying low. None. We looked down at our family; they were looking around, trying to figure out who it was, killing the seekers.

Jared took my hand, standing up. I stood up with him as he held our intertwined hands up high in the air. "_VICTORY_!" he yelled, smiling along with me. He shot blanks from his gun up in the air. His voice echoed around the desert, but we didn't care. He grabbed me up, putting me on his back. I held my hands up, also holding both guns up, feeling tall.

Jared practically jumped off the top of the mountain. We landed five feet down. I expected Jared to fall or something, but he acted as if it were only an inch. We practically slid down the mountain; Jared stepped off and put me down on the ground, taking the guns. Ian raced to me, picking me up and spinning me around. "I love you so much," he said.

"I love you, too." He brought my lips to his, still holding me up slightly. I smiled as he set me down, puting my left hand across his body and to his own. He wrapped his right arm around my waist, holding us close together. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we walked into the entrance of the cave together.

* * *

"Wanda, I think we should go ask Doc." I was sitting on Ian's bed, reading a book I found in his room when he came in. I looked up.

"Hmm?"

"The pregnancy. It's been almost two weeks since... then. I think we should go see."

I agreed. Ian picked me up wedding-style and began walking to Doc's office. "Ian, when are we getting married?"

This caught him off-guard. "Um, when do you WANT to get married?"

"I don't know. But we need to go on a raid when we do. Especially if it's a big wedding and not just signing papers."

By that time, we were at Doc's. We said hello, and explained our pregnancy situation. "Have you had your... uh, time of the month... since then?"

"Not yet, but it's supposed to be here tomorrow."

He nodded. "Okay. Then stop by tomorrow. If you don't get it tomorrow, wait for one more week. Alright?"

I nodded. "Thanks, Doc."

"Any time." Ian picked me back up and carried me to get lunch.

"What time of the month?" Ian asked. He had looked a little confused back in the office.

"Oh, I promise you'll know soon enough when you spend the rest of your life with Mel and I."

While we were walking back to our room to change quickly, Jamie ran up to us. "Today we have pizza! It's fresh! Hurry up, guys!" He took off, out of sight in seconds. Ian put me on his back and started running to the cafeteria. We were one of the first people there, along with Jamie, Jared, Mel, and Kyle. Ian set me down at the same table everyone else was at, getting one piece of everything. He sat down with us all.

"Ian, I need to talk to you," Kyle said.

"Okay,"he agreed. They both stepped out into the tunnels. I began eating some cheese pizza, because I knew Ian liked the other kinds better. I ate half of that, half of pepperoni, and half of the supreme. After that, my stomach began feeling weird and I felt something coming up. I stood up and ran out, passing Kyle and Ian.

"Wanda! What's wrong?" Ian yelled, running after me along with Kyle. Ian caught up with me and swept me off my feet.

"The river," I tell him. Ian and Kyle run down the hall, and we finally arrive at the loud river. I kneel down, throwing up. Ian holds my hair back, and I feel bad for making him see this. "I'm sorry you two had to see that," I say to them while we're walking back to lunch.

"It's not your fault, honey," Ian says, hugging me. Kyle puts his arm around me.

"I'm going to be staying in your room with you and Ian this week. Sunny is sick and staying at the hospital, and she wanted me healthy and not alone."

"Okay, I'll go stay in my old room."

"What? No, I'm not kicking you out! I'm doing something much worse; I'm making you sleep in Ian's bed with him. I'm so sorry," Kyle joked.

"Fine, but you owe me," I joke back.

"Pinky swear," he says, holding out his pinky to me. I take my own and wrap it around Kyle's and shake it.

"Pinky swear," I agree. "I feel the brotherly love."

Ian squeezes my shoulder. "Yep. And the nearly wedded love." I smile.

"Aw, is someone feeling unloved?" I ask. I almost kiss him, then realize that my breath smells and tastes like puke. I pat him on the back instead. He remembers, and laughs.

All of a sudden, I figure out the answer that has been bugging me. If I'm pregnant or not. "Ian...?"

"Yes, Wanda?"

"I know whether or not I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long to get up, I've just been busy and my internet has been crappy. I swear the lines are made out of rubber ducks and yarn. Anyways, hope you like it! It's my longest chapter so far.**

* * *

**Wanda's POV**

"I'm not pregnant." I smile up at him.

"Wait, isn't that a bad thing?" Kyle asks me. I explain the situation and the chances of me dying if I were to have been pregnant.

"How do you know?" Ian asks me.

"Well, uh, my time of the month... came at the right time of the month." I say.

Kyle laughs, knowing what I mean. Ian drops it. We arrive at the cafeteria. "You sure you're up for eating, Wanda?" Ian asks.

"Maybe a little bit." We walk in, the room more crowded now. Our spots are still open, and Ian and Kyle sit down again. The pizza is still warm. I lean down and whisper into Ian's ear. "Ian, I'm going to go. I'll be back in a bit." I try to kiss his cheek, but he whips his head around and steals a kiss from me. I smile, leaving again. Halfway to our room, I started getting horrible cramps in my stomach and upper legs. I tried to keep going, but I trip on a small bump in the caves. I hit my head on the way down, adding 'headache' to the list of things gone wrong. I reach up, grabbing the side of my head to see my hand turn bloody.

"Ian!" I yell, hoping someone might hear me. "Kyle! Mel! Jared! Jamie! Doc! Anyone?!" I heard my voice echo down the tunnels, crossing my fingers. No one comes. About two minutes later, I try again, staying optimistic. "Help!" I try to push the air out, ejecting my voice. My stomach gets more pains in it, and I stop. This is all side effects from my period, but it's never been this bad. I got up, trying to push the pain out of my mind, my only focus was to reach our room.

One small step at a time, I finally made it there. I collapsed on the ground before the door, trying to move it over. I pushed it, and it budged a little. _Just a few more, and I can get in_ I thought to myself. When it had a big enough space, I crawled through, my body giving out as I pulled myself out of the way of the door.

"Wanda? Where are you?" I heard Ian's voice coming through the hallways, closer to me.

"Ian, I'm in our room!" I shouted back. He quickly moved the door aside, looking down and seeing me.

"Wanda! What happened?" I was a bloody mess. I explained it, telling him I was fine, I just might have a headache for a while. He picked me up, then set me down on the bed, getting a wash cloth for my head. He set it carefully on my head wound, relieving some of the pain. "I'm going to go get Doc. I'll ask Jared to come and watch you," Ian says, leaving the room. I nod.

I close my eyes, falling asleep soon after.

_"Wanda? What have you done?" Ian is running after me, along with everyone living in the cave._

_"You brought this thing here. Now you BOTH have to go!" Jared yells._

_"I'm sorry!" Tears are running down my cheeks. I am holding something warm in my arms. I look down to see a baby; one who has a red circle around its eye. The violent souls. I am surprised; I throw the baby, not thinking. I feel a great pain in my stomach, falling again. I fall, blacking out. And I never awaken._

I wake up screaming, making Doc, Jared, and Mel step away. But Ian doesn't budge. "What is it, honey?" he asks me, concerned. I shake my head, and I know he'll get it out of me later.

Doc steps back to me, examining and cleaning my wound again. "I'm guessing it's your time of the month?" I nodded. "Then it must just be cramps as a side effect." He smiled at me. "Everything looks okay, you'll just have to get some more medicine the next time you go on a raid." I saw the containers of soul medicine on the dresser. Doc collected them, along with his kit, and waved goodbye to us.

"How do you feel?" Mel asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Better," I say.

"Doc gave you some medicine for the cramps while you were asleep," Ian said. He sat by my head, stroking my hair.

"It's gone," I can't think hard enough to make conversation. Jared and Mel leave, and Ian takes off his shirt and pants, changing into sweat pants. He crawled into bed with me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. His scent made my head fill with amazing thoughts as he whispered into my ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too, darling," I say, kissing his cheek and wrapping my arms around his neck. His skin makes me warm inside and out, and I fall asleep with him.

* * *

"Wanda, Ian, wake up!" Mel comes into our room, yelling. I awake with a start, shooting up and out of Ian's grip. He wakes up suddenly, also. He has a better brain than I, especially when we've just woken up. He pulls me back down, so I don't get a headache again. I smile at him, then turn to Mel.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Jared and I are going on a raid with Kyle. Do you want to go?" Mel says.

"When?"

"Today."

"Okay," I agree when Ian nods.

"Great. Get dressed, and be ready in an hour." She leaves, and we get dressed, making sure Ian brings the contacts. We pack into the car, getting ready to go. I fall asleep, as usual, in Ian's arms. When I awake, Mel and I are the only ones in the car. She has a worried look on her face. She sits up front, in the driver's seat. I sit up, rubbing my eyes.

"Mel, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Jared and Ian have been in the store forever. What if they were caught?!" The thought of Ian and Jared as souls makes me stop breathing for a second. I climb over and sit in the passenger seat, rubbing her arm.

"I'm sure they're fine," I say, trying to reassure her and myself. "They're smart, and if they DID get caught, they can fight."

"Wanda, will you do me a favor?" I nod. "Go in there and check on them. Please?"

"Alright," I say, opening the door and climbing out. I'll be back soon, Mel. Are you sure you'll be okay?" She nods, and I slam the door shut, walking casually into the grocery store and smiling at the soul. I check the isles quickly, but thoroughly.

"Jared?" I walk through one aisle, up to Jared with a full cart. "What are you doing?" The smile on his face was instantly wiped off. Fear took its place.

"Uh, nothing!" Just then, Ian came running down the aisle with another full cart. He was standing on a bar on the bottom, riding it down to us.

"Ian! Wanda would never let me get away with this! I feel free!" He finally saw me, the stern look on my face, my crossed arms, the anger.

"Ian! What the hell are you doing?" I shout-whispered.

Me swearing made him even more scared. "Uh, Wanda! You're here! How... how are you?" I roll my eyes and begin walking away.

"Come on, we're leaving. Melanie is worried sick about you two! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" I muttered the word 'boys' under my breath. That was why no one let Jared and Ian be alone. We walked out, being polite to the soul. That was the key of acting like souls- politeness. We packed everything up in the trunk with the help of Mel, and got into the car. While Jared was putting the cart away, Ian wrapped his arms around me. I pulled his arms away from me, climbing into the driver's seat next to Mel, who had moved to the passenger seat.

"You'll never guess how stupid the guys were," I said to her before Ian and Jarred had climbed in. They realized they had been rejected and finally sat in the back. Ian was behind me, and Jared was behind Mel.

"What did you idiots do?" Mel asked them, sounding annoyed.

"Nothing!" Jared said. I glared at him from the mirror. He met my eyes, and began stuttering. "I... I-I mean, uh, Ian? You want t-to take this o-one?"

"We were just having fun!" I started the car. "I mean, it wasn't like the souls were mad. They laughed! I mean, uh, Yahlow!"

"Ian, dear... It's pronounced Yoe-low. YOLO." I say.

"You called me dear! You aren't mad! hallelujah!"

"Shut up, Ian. I'm pissed." I pull out of our parking spot, driving towards the road.

Mel interrupted our conversation. "But Wanda, it doesn't sound that bad!" I rolled my eyes. "Oh! I gotcha!" She says, elbowing me, winking and smiling. I look at her, not knowing what she means. "You're PMSing! That's why you're such a bitch!" I nearly crash into another car.

"Sorry!" I call out the open window. I turn back to Mel, looking at her in the corner of my eye. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever learned about this stuff? You DO know what PMSing is, right?"

"Er, no..." I say.

"You're having your period!" She shouts. Jared spits out the water he was drinking all over Mel's back, and I felt a little, too. He starts bursting out in laughter, along with Ian.

"You got... And then she said... and then you said... and then she said..." Jared said, still laughing his heart out. Ian was still laughing.

"You know I can crash this car any second, right?" They shut up instantly, wiping the smiles off their faces, along with Mel.

"Yep, definitely PMSing," Mel mutters under her breath.

We finally arrive at the hiding place, hauling groceries back in. We set them in the kitchen, others coming to help us. When we finish, Jeb comes up to Mel, Jared, Ian, and I. "I'm glad you're finally here. We've found others."

"Others?" Jared asks.

"Others. Like us." He leads us through the caves to the game room. There they sit; a group of humans and a soul. Like us. I smile, waving at them. We all introduce ourselves, one at a time. The soul, Burns, comes up to me afterwards. We talk about our groups, and end up sitting in the kitchen, all alone. The lights are dimmer.

I smile at him. "I've had so much fun talking to you!"

"Does that mean you have to go?" I check my watch. It's midnight.

"No, I suppose not. No one is awake. I've gotten sleep today."

"Me too. Do you have any, uh, food?" He asks. His stomach growls loudly, supporting him.

"I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! What do you like? We have crackers, fruit, chips, Coke, pasta..."

"Do you have Goldfish?" He asks. I nod, pulling them out. They're Pizza flavored." I set them on the table, giggling. I open them, and we share from the bag, talking all night. There's a little bit of sun coming through, now that we've made the walls thinner. Now the sun shines through, and the cave is a much brighter, happier place. By now, the candles have gone out completely.

"I'm sorry, I barely realized we'd been sitting here this long!" Burns said.

"It's alright," I smile at him. "I guess we'll just have to hit the sack earlier tonight." He agrees.

"I've had an amazing night with you, Wanderer."

"Please, call me Wanda. I've had fun, too."

He smiles at me, waving goodbye. "I suppose I'll see you sometime soon?"

"Breakfast, I'm guessing." I walk out after him, saying goodbye. Burns is someone I can really relate to. He turned on his own kind to do what is right; what has always been right. We'd decided to join the same team. Neglected the Society. I arrive at my room, where I walk in to find Ian chucking darts he made at the wall.

"Hi, Ian," I say, my annoyance at him gone.

"Hi." He continues throwing darts, not looking back at me. Was it me, or did he start chucking them harder?

"Ian, are you mad at me?" I ask.

"Why would I be mad at you? It's not like you spent all night talking to another guy that's more like you than I'll ever be. Oh, wait."

I sit on the bed, taking the darts from Ian and throwing them onto the dresser. I take his hands. "Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not." His voice is full of sarcasm.

"Ian, I love you, and only you. We're engaged, we live together! Nothing will change that."

"Yeah, but HE wasn't here when it all happened. You could decide you like him better."

"They're only staying here for a few days, Ian. It was fun getting to know someone in the same situation as me, but I don't like him like I like- no, like I love you. Ian, you're the one for me, please understand." I lean in, kissing his lips passionately. We melt into each other's arms like there is nothing else but us.

We decide to head off to breakfast an hour later. "Actually, I'm going to go wash up. I'll meet you there." Ian leaves, and I head off to the cafeteria. Burns is still the only one there.

"Oh, hi Wanda. I was just stopping by to check if breakfast was ready."

"I think it'll be done in an hour," I say. He nods, pulling me into the room.

"Wanda, I had so much fun with you last night. I've been wanting to do this since I met you." He pulls me in, grabbing the back of me head, and pushes my lips to his own.


	6. Chapter 6

******I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o sorry! I've been busy with everything and thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm still getting these, which is surprising. I know, I'm a terrible person. I always leave fanfiction for a while and then I come back and upload a lot, and then it repeats. Thank you to all my loyal fans for staying with me on this. I'm going on vacation in two days, and I'll be gone for about 10 days, so don't expect a lot these next two weeks. Also, I think I mentioned this before so if you favorite or follow the story and you have an account, I'll send you either a 'sneak peak' of the next chapter or just send you the whole thing, depending on how long it is.**

**_Last time:_**

_We decide to head off to breakfast an hour later. "Actually, I'm going to go wash up. I'll meet you there." Ian leaves, and I head off to the cafeteria. Burns is still the only one there._

_"Oh, hi Wanda. I was just stopping by to check if breakfast was ready."_

_"I think it'll be done in an hour," I say. He nods, pulling me into the room._

_"Wanda, I had so much fun with you last night. I've been wanting to do this since I met you." He pulls me in, grabbing the back of me head, and pushes my lips to his own._

* * *

**Wanda's POV**

I tried to push him away, but he held my head to his tightly. After a few seconds, I stopped struggling and started enjoying myself.

_Wanda, you can't! You're engaged to Ian! Stop it! Get away from him! _My brain and my body had two different opinions, but before I could let one win and forget about the other, Burns broke away. Without a second glance, he walked away. I stood there, my mouth open. I finally collected myself, wiping my mouth. I went to Mel's room, hoping she would be awake. No such luck. _Just act normal through breakfast._ I told myself.

Thirty minutes later, most of the cave was in the cafeteria. I was sitting with Jamie on the left side of me, and Mel on the other. She was sitting by Jared, who was sitting by Kyle, who was sitting by Sunny. There was an empty seat between Jamie and Sunny, where Ian sat after he got his food.

"So what's new?" Mel asked us all.

"I got a girlfriend!" Jamie said excitedly. Mel choked on her orange juice.

"_What_?" She screeched.

"Yeah, her name is Jessie. She's with the group of souls that are staying here, but she's human. They found her in an abandoned building. She was injured, but they rescued her."

"Is she 15, too?" Jared asked. Jamie nodded. "That's not too bad," he said to Mel.

She shook her head. "As long as you're happy."

"There she is!" Jamie said. He took off, heading to the door. They talked for a few seconds, and they hugged. I saw her beam, and it made me smile. He took her hand and they walked to another table and ate together. I finally snapped back to our table.

Ian had moved over into Jamie's chair so that we were sitting together. It was hard to look him in the eye and pretend I was okay. We talked to each other, and I faked laughs. Finally, we finished and went back to our room.

"I need to go talk to Mel. I'll be back." I kissed Ian quickly and went back out into the tunnels. From that point on, I sprinted to Mel's room. As I expected, Jared was there. I lightly knocked on the door, and Jared answered, welcoming me in. "Actually, I need to talk to Mel. Alone." I added.

Mel was there a second later. "What's wrong, Wanda?" She asked, panicked.

"Follow me." We walked to the little room I was put in when I was first here, and I moved the rock to the maze. We went through it and were finally outside. I sat on the little cliff, my feet dangling over the side. She sat next to me, and I told her about what Burns did.

She was speechless for a while, and then said "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I can't live without telling Ian, but he's already scared I'll leave him for Burns. I feel guilty."

"How was it?"

"What?"

"How was the kiss?"

I sighed. "I stopped struggling and I started to.. enjoy it." I felt a sharp pain my nose, followed by a loud cracking noise that echoed throughout the desert. "_Ow_!" I screamed, holding my nose. "What the hell?!"

"I had to punch you, Wanda. You're engaged!"

"I think something's broken!"

"Is it your brain, because I would agree," Mel said.

"Will you take me to Doc?" I asked, annoyed.

"Whatever."

It took about five minutes to get to Doc's. I sat down on the cot, and he cleaned the blood away. "No broken bones. May I ask what happened?"

"No you may not," Mel said politely, dragging me away.

"Okay then... So what should I do?" I asked when we were out of ear shot.

"Tell him, or I will. Then you better make the best damn apology the world has ever seen." She went back into her room, and came out again a second later. "Where's Jared?"

"How would I know? I've been with you the whole time."

We went to my room. Empty. We went to Jamie's room. Empty. We went to Jeb's room. Empty. We checked all the rooms they could be in. "Do you think they ditched us to go on a 'guys only' raid or something?" Mel asked.

"I don't know... Where else could they be?"

"Let's go check the garage!" Mel suggested. I nodded, and we rushed off to see if the car was still there.

When we arrived, the guys were just pulling in. They didn't see us.

"Wanda, come on," Mel whispered to me. We climbed on top of the garage. It was basically a hollowed out hill where we stored the car. The sand was unusually cool, so we lied on the ground, our clothes blending in.

"I'm so glad we could get away from the drama queens for a while," Jared said. I saw Mel raise an eyebrow.

"At least we could get to know you guys better," Ian said. They were now in sight, and I spotted the group of souls with them. Wanda elbowed me when Ian started talking to Burns. "Can I talk to you alone for a second?" Burns nodded. "I need to talk to you about Wanda."

"It was a one time thing, I swear! It was me, not her."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for kissing her this morning. I had to. We were alone, and we're leaving soon."

"You did _what_ to Wanda?!"

"You... uh, you didn't know about that?" Burns asked nervously.

"No! What the hell!"

"I'm sorry! Don't be mad at her!" Ian grabbed him by the shirt.

"I won't beat the hell out of you now. But if you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will personally track you down, wherever you are, and kill you. Got it?" Burns nodded nervously. Ian let go of him. "No get away from me before I change my mind."

Burns ran without a second's thought. "We have to get back before they get back, otherwise they might think we saw them," I whispered to Mel.

"How?"

I stood up, and we crossed to the opposite side of the long hill. "Run fast."

Mel's body was more used to physical actions than Pet was, so I couldn't keep up with her, and got tired easily. The fact that her legs weren't long didn't help, either. Nevertheless, we were there before the others. Mel went to her room, and I went to mine.

A minute later, Ian walked in. "Hey," I said.

"You kissed Burns and you didn't tell me?"

I looked up. "I was going to! That's what I was talking to Mel about."

"You should have told me right away. When did it happen?"

"In the cafeteria, when you went to wash up."

"Are you leaving me?" His tone changed from angry to hurt.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Of course not! I love you, Ian. No one else." I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him pasionately. "I love you."

He hugged me. "I love you, too, Wanderer. I'm sorry." I shook my head. I took his hand and sat down on the bed with him.

"I want to talk to you. Remember how we decided we didn't want a baby?" He nodded. "Well, I think I've changed my opinion. I mean, once we're married. It would be nice to have a kid, don't you think?"

He hesitated. "Don't you think it would be a lot of work..?"

"We live in a cave full of people. I think we'd be okay. Someone could help us."

"We're in the middle of a war. Why don't we wait until it's over?"

"What if it never ends? Then what? It's not a terrible place to grow up. There are kids here, and lots of people who would love them. What's so terrible about that?"

"Wanda... Let's just take one day at a time."

"You don't want a kid."

"I didn't say that!"

"You don't have to. I get it." I stood up, leaving him alone for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

After a week, Ian and I still weren't talking, but Jamie and Jessie's relationship was getting more serious. He was putting his arm around her, they were hugging, kissing, going on 'dates.' Everyone knew that the group was leaving soon... except for Jamie. They all felt bad for him. Depression was just around the corner.

He left the table as soon as she entered, and went to sit with her. The table was only a few feet away, and I -as much as I hate to admit it- began eavesdropping.

"So, Burns is planning on leaving tomorrow morning," she told him.

"What? You're leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you'll come with me, right?"

He sighed. "I can't! Mel is here... and Jared, Wanda, and Ian. I can't just leave them."

She shook her head. "Alright. So yesterday, when you said you would do anything for me? That wasn't true. You lied to me, Jamie. And I can't be with someone who isn't as honest to me as I am to them." She stood, and walked away, not looking back. Jamie put his elbows on the table, and rested his head in his hands and groaned. I seemed to be the only one who noticed, and didn't want him to know I was listening.

Finally, he stood and walked back to the table. I wanted to hug him, tell him she wasn't worth it. But I wasn't sure if I should. He seemed to be putting on an act for everyone, and left early. I didn't see him for the rest of the day and decided to give him some space. The next day, Mel came down with a fever, so Jared proposed the idea of going on another raid. Everyone besides Mel, Jared, and I were playing soccer in the game room, so Jared and I headed out by ourselves. As soon as we made it to the store -which was literally called 'Store'- Jared quickly took his sunglasses off and put in the contacts. I grabbed a cart and we gathered some groceries for the week, then checked out. After that, we got in the car and began driving home.

As we parked in the hiding place and continued walking through the desert, we caught a glimpse of Burns and the humans with him that had stayed with us. They were walking in a group, shielding their eyes from the sand hitting their bodies like bullets. The wind had picked up and it was hard to see. Jared and I heard a sound like a car engine, followed by a high-pitched scream. We were almost a mile away, but the ground was so flat that we could see.

Ten people rushed out of the car, each of them grabbing someones arms and pinning them behind their backs. Jared and I soon realised they were souls, and that they were taking the humans and Burns back and putting souls in them. Everyone was struggling, especially Burns, and one of the souls took their gun out and fired a bullet straight through his head, killing him. They fired at everyone except for Jessie. On of them handcuffed her hands together, throwing her in the car. Someone else opened the trunk and threw the corpses in, then slammed it shut again. They piled in and left right away.

Jared and I stood for a few minutes, just trying to process what had happened. Finally, I broke the silence and began hysterically sobbing. Jared wrapped his arms tightly around my body, and I buried my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around myself. Why did I have to be so rude? He liked me and I acted as though he had just slapped me. I then remembered Jamie, and wondered if I should tell him. He would be heart-broken, and if I didn't tell him, chances are he wouldn't find out. He knew she wasn't coming back, so what difference did it make? At the same time, he deserves to know. Finally, I was silent; the sobbing was over. Jared was still hugging me tightly, and I finally wrapped my arms around his body.

I felt him quickly pull away, and looked up with a confused expression, then saw Ian. Before I could say anything, he started yelling at me.

"I can't believe it. We just got in a fight and you have the guts to hug my best friend, and for that long?! Do you even care about us? Or about me, for that matter? Because it doesn't fucking seem like it. If you don't want to be with me, then don't lead me on." Ian was interrupted when Jared whipped him around.

"Are you serious? Do you not see the fricken tear stains on her face? She is going through a hard time and her fiance isn't there for her. And what's so wrong about wanting a family? You wanted one for a while; you always talked about your future with family. What's changed, Ian? You're not the same guy I know, and you sure as hell are not my best friend. Treat your fiance, or any woman, for that matter, with respect, or get the fuck out of our lives."

"What are you trying to say, Jared?" Ian asked, his fists clenched.

"I'm saying be the guy we all know and love, or get out." With that, Ian walked away, in the opposite direction of the caves. I didn't know what to do. Even when we weren't talking, I loved him, and felt lost without him. On top of that, Burns was gone... forever. Jamie lost his girlfriend to a soul, and Ian and Jared are no longer friends. Life was never this dramatic, and I hate that it's become this way. It makes me think that ending it all would be so much easier. Come to think of it, everything started when I was put in this body. That's when _my_ life really started. Maybe I'm not meant to be here, living with humans. The next day, I packed up my things and snuck out at dawn, while everyone was fast asleep.

* * *

Since I left two days ago, I finally made it to the town. I stopped at the car dealer which -to my luck- was on the outskirts of town, and bought a car with all the money I had in my possetion. I decided I needed to get a job in order to rent an apartment, so I continued my journey in my new car. I ended up five blocks away from where I had lived before the cave. There was an apartment with $10 rent per month, and I took it, even though it was pretty small. I went to sleep right after I got up there.

_"Hello, how may I help you?" a lady sitting behind the desk asked me._

_"I saw that you were looking for jobs here?" I say._

_She nodded, pulling some papers out. I took them, filled them out, and soon, I was working as a doctor's assistant. Fortunately, he was the one who would be preforming the surgery on Jessie, so there would be a soul inside her. The doctor took out his tools and, before he could start working, I said "Wait! I... I know this girl. She was my body's best friend's daughter. Please, save her. I can take care of her!" Everyone froze, staring at me for a while._

_The doctor finally said "If you can pass the test, we'll let you have her." He led me to a quiet room and gave me a piece of paper and a pencil, then left._

_It was fairly easy. I had to write a paragraph about how they would not be a danger to souls, and another one about human care. I guess I passed, because they returned Jessie to me, and we headed to my apartment. I laid her down on the pull-out couch, and she gained consiousness._

After my dream, I knew I had to do something, and that was exactly what I did. My dream was identical to everything that happened that next day. I decided I needed to go back to the cave, and Jessie agreed. We got in the car and headed off; I left my rent on the table near the door, and quit my job on the way out.

"So... they're gone? Burns and everyone else?" Jessie asks, looking down.

I nod. "Yes. Jared and I saw everything happen."

"Is that why you got a job there?"

I shook my head, explaining the deal with Ian, Jared, and myself.

"You weren't planning to go back." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, I wasn't. So thank you for convincing me."

She nodded, and it was silent for a while. I turned up the radio and _Someone Like You_ by Adele started playing.

Jessie must have known the song, because she started singing along.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you two. Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you said 'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.' Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Nothing compares. No worries okay. Regrets and mistakes are memories made. Who would have know how bittersweet this could taste."

I couldn't help but think of Ian. Was he moving on right now? I knew I would always love him, but I did wish him the best with the rest of his life. I was scared about what would happen when I got back to the cave. Did they think that had given their location away? I knew that Jamie would still believe I hadn't. He always had faith in me when everyone else didn't. We got to the hiding place and I parked my car next to the other one; good thing there was extra space. I hoped that they could use the car on raids, even though it was fairly small. It only took about ten minutes to get to the caves, and Jessie and I stepped in nervously. It was empty. I guessed that everyone was in the cafeteria for dinner, and we headed through the dark tunnels.

I was right; the room was packed. Everyone looked up and froze. Jamie looked up and saw Jessie, who was smiling at him. He rushed up to her and hugged her tightly, and kissed her. I was glad they were back together. Jared must have told everyone what happened to them, because they were thanking me for saving her after taking a look at her eyes. Jared came up and hugged me tightly, then Mel, then Jamie. Jared whispered in my ear, telling me that Ian was back, and that he missed me. As he stood back, I looked at him with confusion. "Your room," he said simply. "And bring some food." I nodded, getting a plate full of food, and walked slowly through the cave.

I finally arrived at our door and knocked quietly, hoping he was awake. The door moved aside, and I saw a man who looked vaguly like Ian, except scruffier, and his eyes were hard, but softened as they saw me. He smiled and pulled me in. I set the plate down on the dresser and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Wanda. I'm an idiot. You deserve so much better, and I understand if you don't want me. Either way, I love you, and always will. Please forgive me, Wanda," he says in a rush.

I shake my head. "I'm sorry, too. I forgive you; of course I forgive you. I love you more than anything, Ian." We embrace for what feels like a few second, but was probably more like a few minutes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my Wanderer."

"I'm not wandering anymore. I've found the place where I belong," I declare, smiling into his beautiful blue eyes. I've never felt so happy in all of my lives, and I never want to leave Ian again.

"So..." Ian begins. "How about that wedding?"

* * *

**Attention::**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story and stuck with it, even after a few months of no updates. I'm sorry it's took this long. Next time I promise it'll be a LOT more romantic because next chapter is the wedding! (Or at least preparing for the wedding, depending on how much I write.) I always have a goal when I'm writing a chapter. For a few months, I've been writing until the chapter is at least 2,000 words long, maybe a little less, but not usually. Do any of you authors do that? Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed this story. I'm getting close to 50 reviews and follows, so let me know what you think I should do for that! Also, if you like this story, add it to your favorites because there's not even 20 of those. I'm not complaining, of course, because this is my most popular story, but still. Thank you EVERYONE.**

**_***** If you're looking for a Wanda/Ian fanfic, read on! *****_**

**So I found one that is truely amazing. Well written, romantic, 13k plus words. If you can set some time out of your day to read it, I would be really happy. I was surprised to see that there were only 8 reviews. If we can get that up to twenty, I've got something special 'in the works.' So read it, review, and I'll upload a special story. It IS rated M, and there are lemons in it, but it's only at the very end, so you don't really need to read it if you don't want to. It's pretty sweet, actually. It's kind of hard to explain, but I promise you'll love it. Thank you everyone! And the title is Wanderer No More by KaiaLuna. The story is in my favorites but if the list is too long, you can search that. Thank you! They deserve to be noticed.**

**Favorite, review, follow. It's like Christmas opening my email and seeing fanfiction alerts. I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ian and I finally decided on a date for our wedding; two weeks from now. We had a lot of work to do, so Mel and I took my new car, and Jared and Ian took the jeep. I decided to invite Sunny and Jessie to help my pick out the dress. Mel drove us to a wedding dress store, and we all sat on the couch, waiting for the soul to arrive. I made sure everyone had their contacts on, and the lady came over to us.

"Hello, I'm Seeing Flowers, but you can call me Flo. Who do we have with us today?"

I began talking. "I'm the bride. My name is Pet, and this is my sister, Mel, my fiance's brother's girlfriend, and my little brother's girlfriend Jessie."

She waved at us all. "Do you have any ideas for what you want today?"

"Something strapless and white," I say.

She nods. "You can pick something out for her to try on if you'd like," she says, looking at Mel, Sunny, and Jessie. They take off, searching the dress racks. Then Flo leads me to the room where I'll try everything on. While she's waiting for the dresses to come, she asks me about my fiance.

"Well, his name is Ian, and we met almost over a year ago, even though it feels like longer. He and I have had our rough spots, but we both love each other more than anything, and we spend all of our time together. Our wedding is actually planned for the day of the one-year anniversary of when we met." What I didn't say was that it was also the one-year anniversary of the day I began staying in the cave and found the people I loved.

She nods, smiling widely. There's a knock on the door, and Flo opens it. Mel hands her the three dresses they picked out. They're all so beautiful; it's going to be hard to decide.

The first dress I try on is the one that Mel picked out. It was down to my knees in front, and then down to the floor in back. I liked the advantage of not tripping, but it didn't suit my body at all. The top was almost oversized, and didn't show my curves (not that they were very noticable anyways.) I walked out and showed everyone.

"It's not the best," Mel said. Sunny and Jessie agreed.

I tried on the next one, which was the one Jessie picked out. This one was only down to my knees, front and back. It was cream-colored and had ruffles on the bottom, with a plain strapless top. It still didn't seem like something that suit me. I showed everyone, and they agreed it wasn't the one. The last one I tried on was Sunny's dress.

It was beautiful, and the moment I put it on, I knew it was the one. I smiled widely as I looked into the mirror.

It was rather simple. The bottom went down to the floor; there was a sort of puddle of fabric around my feet, and the fabric under my waist seemed to cascade to my feet. It was so comfortable. The top was strapless, also. There was an inch-thick sparkly cream ribbon outlining the sweetheart neckline, which kind of topped it off. There was almost a belt kind of thing around my waist. The material seemed to wrap around my torso. The dress was all a pristine white except for the belt and ribbon.

I walked out with my head held high and a smile on my face. Everyone, even Jessie, gasped as I walked out. I stood on the little platform in front of the mirror and spun around for them. Mel had tears in the corners of her eyes. She hugged me after I stepped down, and after that, I hugged Sunny and Jessie.

"This dress is amazing, Sunny!" I told her as we stopped hugging. She blushed at the praise.

I went back and changed into my regular clothes. When I came out, Mel was holding the dress in a bag in her hand. "Paid for," she said simply.

"You paid for it?!" I asked her.

"Well, Sunny and Jessie pitched in too." I thanked everyone, including Flo, who wished me luck with the wedding and our future. Mel carefully laid the dress in the trunk and shut it, then got in the car. I sat in the passenger seat and Sunny sat behind me, and Jessie sat next to her.

Next, we drove to a dress and shoe store for the bridesmaid dresses and shoes for us. Mel was going to be my maid of honor, and Sunny and Jessie were going to be my bridesmaids.

I let each of them pick out their own dresses in the three sizes, and they all tried them on. We decided on a white dress that had a strap that went behind your neck, holding up the dress. They went down to their feet, and you could still see their small, sparkly wedges. Mel's was pink, though, since she was the bridesmaid. My shoes had skinny, 3 inch heels. The material went down to where my toes were and had diamonds decorating the material. The heel part was sparkly. I was satisfied with my outfit, but Mel insisted we get a veil, too. It was attached to a white headband that had rhinestone on it. Mel insisted I get some sleep, and she, Sunny, and Jessie got all the decorations for the wedding, including a long red carpet so that our clothes wouldn't get dirty, and the chairs.

Mel woke me up when we were at the cave. She didn't drop off the car so that we could just get the things in the cave and then drive it back into the hiding space. When everything was out, I seriously wondered how Mel had fitted it all in the small car. Jessie, Sunny, and I packed the things into the empty room near the entrance. Mel returned when we finished, and by that time, it was nighttime and we all headed to bed. Jessie was sleeping in Jamie's room, in the same bed, and it sometimes worried me, even though I trust them both. I pushed the matter aside and crept into Ian's and my room. He still wasn't home, I assumed, because the bed was empty. I changed into a baggy shirt and some shorts, and climbed into bed, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

It was the night before our wedding, and everyone got us to have a bachelor and bachelorette party. I finally got Mel to forget about the strip club (with the help of Jared, I might add) but I still didn't know where we were going. They blindfolded me when I sat in the car. Lily, Mel, Sunny, and I were the only ones going, due to the lack of girls our age in the cave.

We drove for almost an hour, and they took the blindfold off. Lily dragged me into a bar, and Mel gave us all fake ID's so we could drink. We followed Lily over to the bar, and we took a seat on the high chairs. We showed the bartender our ID's, and he got us a round of shots; on the house since it was my bachelorette party. We all drained our glasses almost instantly, and I noticed Sunny start to loosen up.

Mel ordered 4 more rounds until we all decided to leave. Mel only had 2 shots since she was driving, but also ordered 4 bottles of champagne, and took her remaining shots with her. We drove back to the cave and found it nearly empty since the guys had invited nearly every guy to their party. Everyone else was probably sleeping at this hour.

Mel led us to the game room, handing us our bottles of champagne. We sat in a circle, drinking straight from the bottles. Lily had the genius idea to play truth or dare, so we started with her. "Lily, truth or dare?" Mel asked her.

"Um... truth."

"Is there anything going on between you and Joey?" she asks. Joey was one of the humans in the other group, but he chose to stay when everyone left, so he was still alive and living in the caves.

She sighed, an idiotic smile crossing her face. "Yes. We're kind of a couple..." she trails off. We all smile. "Anyways, Sunny, truth or dare?"

"Truth..." she said nervously.

"Have you and Kyle sealed the deal yet?" she asked bravely.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Have you and Kyle had sex yet?"

"Oh," she said, a huge blush on her face. She looked down and we all laughed.

"Nice, Sunny," Mel said, high-fiving her. She just blushed more.

"Mel, truth or dare?" Sunny asked.

"Dare, obviously."

Sunny thought for a bit. "I dare you to freeze your bra." Everyone laughed, except for Mel.

"But I only have one clean one!" she said.

"Then I guess you'll be going bra-less to the wedding," Lily said, joking.

"Fine," Mel said stubbornly. She got up and headed to her room, and we all trailed behind her. She grabbed a bra out of her dresser, slamming it shut. We headed to the kitchen, and she stuck it in the little box in the ground we used as a freezer.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. You have to put water in it," Sunny said. Mel looked at her with pure hate, and filled the cups up with water, then set it down in the box, closing it.

"I hate you guys so much," she said as we walked back to the game room. We rolled our eyes, knowing she would get over it in two seconds.

"Wanda, truth or dare?" she asked me. I began to respond, but she cut me off. "Dare, okay. I dare you to do a shot of chili powder."

I groaned. "Fine." We headed back to the kitchen and I got a pitcher of milk ready, knowing water would make it worse. I grabbed one of Mel's empty shot glasses and filled it with chili powder. Gulping nervously, I held it to my lips, and finally poured it into my mouth.

As soon as I tried to swallow, it started burning and I spit it out, into the sink. Sunny washed it down the drain, not wanting to look at it. I gulped down the milk, and after a few minutes, I was fine again. We went back to the game room. "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she told me.

"I dare you to stick an ice cube down your shirt and keep it there until it melts."

We headed BACK to the kitchen, and I grabbed an ice cube and stuck it down the back off her shirt. When it hit her skin, her hands flew back, trying to get it out. Mel held her hands together, so she couldn't take it out. Finally, it melted and we went back to the game room.

"Truth or dare, Sunny?" Lily asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick the floor."

Sunny opened her mouth in aw, shocked that we would make her do that. "Please, no..."

"You have to!" Mel said. After a long argument, she huffed, and leaned down on her knees and stuck her tongue out, licking the ground. We all cheered and she wiped the dirt off of her mouth. After she washed it down with champagne, she said "Mel, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What is the most annoying habit Jared has?"

She thought for a second. "Well, he always puts things that we share on high shelves or something. Doesn't he realize that I'm not six feet tall, too? And when we're going on raids, he keeps driving on an almost empty tank of gas. We pass at least one gas station every minute. Is it that difficult to just fill it up before we have to get towed?"

Mel finished her rant and we all started laughing, rolling our eyes. "What? That's what I hate...!" Mel said. "Whatever. Wanda, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess."

"Okay, I dare you to run around outside in nothing but your shoes."

I shrugged. We were in the middle of nowhere anyways, so what did it matter? We walked outside, and I stripped, and put on my shoes. I was a bit self-conscious about Sunny and Lily, but I shrugged it off. I started running, then yelled out to Mel asking how long I had to do this.

"5 minutes!" she yelled back. It had been about three minutes so far. All of a sudden, I heard voices that sounded deep and realized that the guys were returning.

_Shit! _I thought to myself. _What do I do?!_ I ran over to my clothes, putting on my underwear and jeans, but I couldn't get my shirt on before they came over the hill. I heard a whistle from Kyle, and Jared started cheering.

"So we _are_ going to a strip club!" he yelled. Ian finally came over the hill and saw me. I was trying to cover myself, but it wasn't working as well as I had hoped. Ian ran to me, taking off his jacket and covering me. Jared, Kyle, Mel, Sunny, and Lily ran over to me.

"What is going on?!" Ian yelled, turning to Mel.

"We were playing truth or dare, and I dared her to run around naked... I didn't think you guys would come back."

"Mel! You're the reason my brother and my best friend saw my fiance half naked."

"I'm sorry!"

Ian turned away, grabbing the remainder of my clothes. We walked to our room and left the others outside. I took his jacket off and handed it to him, then took my clothes and put them back in the laundry basket, changing into a big t-shirt and shorts for bed. Mel knocked on the door, and dragged me out.

"You guys can't sleep together tonight! You can sleep in my room, and Jared can sleep in here," she said to me. I waved goodbye to Ian, and leaned over to kiss him. Before I could, Mel pulled me out. "Nope," was all she said.

I rolled my eyes, smiling at him. He smiled back, and Jared went into our room with his pajamas on. I blushed when he winked at me, earning a slap in the face from Mel and a punch in his stomach from Ian. Jared held his hands up, surrendering. Mel pulled me into her room.

"Now get your beauty sleep, Wanda. Not that you need it, but still." I blushed and climbed into bed, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**So, the wedding is next chapter. The dresses and bachelorette party were longer than I guessed. Hope you guys like it, even though Ian wasn't really included in this one. Let me know what you think! :) I stayed up two hours later than I usually do to finish this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9 chapters, and the wedding is finally here! Who's excited?! Also, if you want to know more about Joey and Jessie, I'll have a bio at the end for each of them. :)**

* * *

I woke up to Mel screaming at Jared. "Get out, Jared! We need to get Wanda ready!"

"I need my clothes, Mel!"

She sighed. "Fine, get them, and get out."

He grabbed his clothes and got out, and Mel shut the door. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?" I ask.

"6 in the morning. We only have 7 hours to get ready, so let's get moving!" Mel said, taking control as usual. Mel walked me to the bath, making sure I never saw Ian, and walked me back to her room. She dried my hair and put it in a bun for now. She pulled out my dress and made me put it on, even though we still had six more hours until the wedding. I pulled it up and she zipped the back up for me, making sure it was tight enough to not fall off. I put on my high heels after that, and Mel helped me practice walking in them. It took me an hour to really get the hang of it, and then Mel left me with a book by Nicholas Sparks to read while she, Lily, Sunny, Jessie, Jared, Jamie, Paige, and a few other people in the cave went to go set everything up for the wedding. It was called Safe Haven, and it was really good. I finished it in three hours, about the time that Mel came back with Lily, Jessie, and Sunny. I had decided to make Lily a bridesmaid as well, and Mel had gotten a dress for her on short notice. Lily, Sunny, and Jessie put on their white dresses, while Mel put on her pink one. They put on the sparkly wedges as well, and Mel gave each of them a rose; my favorite. She handed me a bouquet with white and blood-red roses held together by wires, and white tape that looked more like cloth. I held it close to my heart, getting nervous. Finally, there was thirty minutes until the wedding, so we headed over to the small room where we would wait while the guys walked down the aisle.

Mel was watching from the little space not visible to everyone in the audience. Jeb was going to be the minister, and he had really cleaned up nicely. Mel motioned for Jessie to walk out, since I had made her the flower girl, too, since she was the youngest in the cave. After her, Lily walked out, then Sunny, then Mel, and, after Mel was by Jeb, it was my turn. Everyone rose as I walked onto the red carpet, smiling at me. I walked down slowly, every step took two seconds. I smiled up at Ian from behind my veil, clutching the flowers to my stomach. I made sure I didn't look down and my back was straight. When I stepped onto the little platform with Jeb, Ian, Mel, and Jared -who was Ian's best man- I gave Mel my bouqet and Ian held my hands in his.

Jeb began his speech. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Jeb paused and looked at the audience, knowing nobody would speak. He smiled and continued. "Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

"Through marriage, Ian and Wanderer make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Ian and Wanderer will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Ian and Wanderer. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

I had completely forgot about this part. Before I could start worrying, Jamie stepped up. "I shall," he said simply.

Jeb smiled at him, nodding to take his seat. Jamie sat back down and Jeb continued. "This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Ian and Wanderer from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

Now it was time for the vows. "Do you, Ian O'Shea, take Wanda Stryder to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ian said, looking deep into my eyes.

"Do you, Wanda Stryder take Ian O'Shea to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said, looking back into his eyes. I loved how Jeb had decided to use Mel and Jamie's last name as mine, instead of just Wanda or Wanderer.

Next were the rings. Jamie had been put in charge of that job. "What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" Jamie stepped up and put them in Jeb's hand. "May this/these ring(s) be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another."

Jeb handed Ian my ring, and he placed it on my ring finger. I did the same with Ian's ring.

"With the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Ian wrapped his arms around me and dipped his head down, his lips meeting mine. It was the first kiss of our marriage, and it couldn't have been more perfect. Everyone around us cheered, not that I noticed. We broke apart seconds later, and Ian wrapped his arm around my waist and knocked my feet out from under me, carrying me out of the room. They had set up a place for the reception in town. Mel told me they had booked a room in a hotel, and everyone would stay there tonight. We needed our contacts for the drive to town, and then we were safe. We all fitted into the three cars tightly, but it was a relitivaly short drive anyways.

Ian and I rode in the back of one car. Jared drove, and Mel sat next to him. Jamie and Jessie fitted into one seat, and so did Ian and I, so Lily sat in the middle seat, which was half the size of the others, but still enough room. I wasn't sure who was in what car besides our own. We got there in about thirty minutes, and Mel checked us in. The room didn't have any windows, and no exit except for the one. Mel locked the door behind everyone, and we took off our contacts. The table of food was set up already, along with the cake and the plates were there, too. Everything was there, actually, including speakers and an iPod, which held almost every song in the world from the past one hundred years. It actually wasn't as many as it sounded like; there's only about half of the genres that actually exsist. There was romance, pop, country, and dance, mostly. Lily wanted to be in charge of the music, so she sat up there with the iPod in her hand, playing music. Mel whispered something in her ear, and a slow song came on.

"The first dance goes to the bride and groom!" Mel announced through a microphone on stage. Ian took my hand and led me over to the dancefloor, and placed his other hand on my hip. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and we began swaying to the music. Before I knew it, it was over. I danced with Jamie, who was now taller than me. I danced with Jared and Kyle, too, and Joey, to my surprise. I guess since Lily was working the iPod, he didn't have anyone to dance with at the moment. I knew she would switch with someone soon. Joey was easy to get along with. He was funny, charming, and kind of a diva. Not to mention he was really cute. Not handsome, but cute.

I danced with Ian more, and then we had some food. Ian and I shared, as always. We had a big steak, which I had never tried before. It was really good, better than I had expected. We also shared a piece of cake. At the top were small wax figures of a bride and groom, and we each kept one. I was feeding Ian a bite of the cake, and accidentally smeared some on his lips and nose. He smiled deviously and grabbed a piece of cake and smushed it all over my face. A little bit of it got into my hair, and Mel went bezark. Luckily, I had changed out of my wedding dress and so it wasn't as big of a deal when some fell. Mel started yelling at Ian loudly, attracting everyone's attention. I punched her arm lightly. "Mel," I said. "It's fine."

She huffed and pulled me into the bathroom and cleaned my face off, getting it out of my hair. "All my work, for nothing," she muttered under her breath. I rolled my eyes as she redid my make up.

* * *

**Next chapter is the rest of the reseption, the toasts, and possibly the honeymoon. I plan on uploading it after this story gets 40 reviews (3 more). Anyways, as I promised, the bio on Jessie and Joey.**

**Joey**

**There's not much to Joey. He's based on Joey Graceffa from YouTube and Amazing Race. This Joey is from, like, three years ago, so he still has his old hair, and not his hair from today. And if you don't know who that is and you want to, look up his channel on YouTube. It's just JoeyGraceffa I think. So yeah, that's Joey.**

**Jessie**

**Jessie is more complex than Joey. You don't really know much about her, because she isn't really her unless she's with Jamie. Since this isn't Jamie's point of view, you don't really get to see the real her, but I'm hoping to be able to write it in somewhere, maybe as Jamie talking to Wanda. She seems kind of tough and has a sense of humor that you also don't really see. With Jamie, she's open and loving, sweet. And Jamie loves her like he's known her forever. He's also really romantic. Jessie, I think, has brown hair that's usually in a ponytail, but she has long side bangs that are never in the ponytail. She wears leather jackets sometimes, because before Jamie, she felt it was nesesary to always act tough and try to be 'one of the guys' since there weren't any girls. She isn't really close to anyone in the cave besides Jamie, but she's coming around to Wanda, and possibly Mel because I think their personalities are similar. She also has those leather biker pants, but sometimes just wears jeans. The only time you'll find her in a dress is at weddings; she doesn't actually own any besides the bridesmaid dress. She wears tall boots, too, but she does not have any tattoos, although she wants one as well as a motorsycle. She's a pretty tough girl, but she's finally found what she needs; someone to open up to and be vulnerabke around. It took a while for her to open up to anyone, because she's got survival instincts from being on the run from souls and always living with boys. She had a rough past which might also be revealed in the story. I hope you guys like Jessie as much as I do, because I'm not planning on killing her off any time soon. Or at all. I'm surprised I haven't gotten any shit for bringing in characters that aren't in the book, honestly.**

**Thank you all for supporting the story. I love you!**

**-Fanfictionally :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Mel finished obsessing, and we headed back out to the reception. Everyone was still eating and chatting, so I sat back down with Ian. After Mel gave him a long death glare, she went over to Jared and talked to him. I held his hand.

"She really likes everything to be perfect," Ian commented.

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, well, that's Mel." He shrugged and we talked for a bit, until Mel announced that we would start the toasts now. We all sat around the long tables with wine glasses, including Jamie and Jessie, even though they all got a shot worth of wine.

Ian stood, and everyone quieted instantly. "So, um, I'm guessing this is where we do our vows?" Ian asked, looking at Mel and Jared. They nodded, and he continued. "Well, it honestly took me forever to find the perfect words, also a little help from Jared and Kyle. But I think I've finally got it right." He took a drink of his wine quickly, and began talking again. "Wanderer. You walked into my life and I have to admit... I wasn't thrilled. At all, as you can probably remember," he said, referring to when he tried to suffocate me. "But it changed. Everything changed. When I actually talked to you, after you had earned enough trust from the cave, and you began working. I remember I smiled at you, trying to make you feel a bit more welcome, and you seemed weary around me, especially. Then you actually smiled back, and I fell in love with you. I knew you weren't about to turn us in or screw us over, and I made more of an effort to talk to you, and things progressed, to Mel's disappointment. I'm not quite sure if it was because it was her body and she was in love with Jared, or if Mel really didn't like me." Mel laughed, shaking her head because we all knew the answer. "I'm guessing she likes me now because she organized a huge portion of this wedding, which neither Wanda nor I got to do. But it's perfect anyway."

Everyone clapped, agreeing. Mel blushed a bit, and Ian continued. "When you told me you were leaving, I couldn't eat or sleep. Then Doc took you out of Mel's body, and put you into a new one, I was still in love with you, if not more. I saw _you_, that silver worm, and I held you in my hands. You were honestly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Anyways, you woke up afterwards, and that was when I knew for sure that we were meant to be together forever. We've had our rough spots, but we're finally here, one year after you came to the cave, and I couldn't love you more."

By the time Ian had finished, I had tears in my eyes and a smile on my face. I stood up and kissed him quickly before starting. "Well, exactly one year ago, I met you. And although it wasn't exactly the brightest day of our days together, it's still an anniversary, now of our wedding day, too. Eventually, you all nick-named me Wanderer, or Wanda, for all the planets I had been to. I never had a particular liking to any of them. From when I first met you, you kind of took my breath away. First metaphorically, then literally. Which didn't help the metaphorical part. Even after then, I knew - well, hoped more than knew - that it was because you didn't know me, so you couldn't trust me around your family, and I understood that. Then you would smile at me sometimes, and every time I would get butterflies in my stomach and blush, and Mel would always yell at me. I'd also like to believe it was because her body was in love with Jared, and she didn't hate you," I said, winking at him and Mel.

"When we started dating, Mel not in my head to yell at me, it was like a dream. The perfect boyfriend, the perfect family, the perfect life. And it really is the perfect life, our rough spots aside. But we're finally married, and I've realised something. I'm not a Wanderer anymore; I've found where I belong."

Ian stood up and hugged me tightly, a big smile on his face. He kissed me softly, for a few more seconds. We sat down and clinked our glasses together with everyone, and took a sip. Mel stood up then. "As the maid of honor, I'm going to give a speech, too." I mentally groaned. "So, when Wanda first kissed Ian, she was still in my body. And no offense, but _ew_. Then she had this idea that she was going to kill herself so I could have my body back, and I was trying to propose different ideas, but she wouldn't listen. At that point, we were more than friends. We were sisters. We knew basically everything about the other - sorry, Wanda - and I wasn't about to let Wanda go. I got Doc to put her in another body, and I think we're both thankful. I love you like a sister, and Ian, if you _ever_ hurt Wanda, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth if necessary, and I can garuntee that it will be ugly." Ian looked scared, and then Mel stopped glaring at him and smiled, and he laughed nervously. Everyone applauded slowly, and we toasted.

Jared went next. "Ian's been my best friend for a while now - two years to be exact - and I was honestly really disgusted when he started having feelings for Wanda. This was back when I referred to her as 'it.' Now, it's almost the opposite. We talk about our love lives, as weird as that might sound, and it's _fun_. I haven't spent nearly enough time with you, Wanda, and I'm hoping to change that and get to know you better, even though Mel is constantly talking about you. Anyways, from the time I have spent with you and from Ian telling me about you, you'll be together forever. I can see you two happy together for the rest of your lives. I wish you both a happy marriage," Jared says, holding out his glass. We toast again, and that's that. We dance more, eat more, and talk more.

At two in the morning, everyone decides to end the party. Mel pulls me away. "I can guess what you two will be doing tonight, and plus, it's your honeymoon, so we booked you a house kind of thing on a little island. Like that Twilight book! I mean, it doesn't _look_ like that, but it's on an island." I laughed. "Ian knows where it is, and it's only about a five minute ride on the boat. Have fun," she said, winking at me. I blushed and thanked her, then said goodbye to everyone and got into the car with Ian. We drove to the dock and boarded the boat Mel rented for us. Ian started the engine and we talked while the boat sailed through the water.

It took under five minutes to get there, and after we tied the boat to the dock, we went to the house, which had a huge glass window on one side of the wall, and found it full of our things. "Did you know about this?" I asked Ian. He nodded, and walked in. "Mel," I say in amazement. I walked in after him. The bed was huge, with a tan comforter and white sheets, along with big pillows.

Ian turned and wrapped his arms around my waist, smiling down at me. "Our first night together, married. And we can do whatever we want for the next month, if we want to."

I sighed. "_I_ think" I began "that we should make the most of it."

"And I agree." We climbed into bed. "Tired?" he asked.

"Yep," I said. I layed down and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing..?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean sex, of course."

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room. Also empty. I got out of bed, putting on my clothes and brushing my hair and teeth. After that, I went into the living room, and nothing. I went into the kitchen and found Ian cooking eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. I smiled and went over to him, hugging him from behind. He turned around and kissed me, lifting me up so that my feet were hovering over the floor. He finally set me down on the empty island counter, and I sat there and talked with him as he made breakfast.

He put the food on one plate, and we went into the living room and sat on the couch together. I curled up against his body and we ate while we watched some show on TV. When we were both full, Ian got up and put the dishes away. I heard a phone ring, and saw one plugged in on the side table, which I hadn't noticed yesterday. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Wanda! It's Mel. How's the honeymoon going?"

"Good, we just ate breakfast."

"Have you two had sex yet?" she asked, too loud for my liking. I heard Jared snort in the backround.

"Shut up Jared. Mel told me all about your little foot cramp a week ago." He shut up and I smiled, satisfied. "And yes, Mel, we have. But we've done it before so what does it matter?"

"What does it matter?! It's your first time as a married couple! You took pictures, right?"

"Ew, of course not!"

"Why not? It would be fun to look at!"

"_Mel_!"

She huffed and let it go. "Jared and I are going to go get breakfast, ourselves. I'll talk to you later. Good luck!"

"Good luck?" I asked a second too late. Mel had already hung up. I set the phone back down in its charger, as Ian came back.

"Mel?" he asked. I nodded.

We watched TV for a while, until about noon. Ian turned to me. "Do you want to take a bath?" he asked. I nodded and we went into the bathroom. He turned the faucet on, and the big jacuzzi filled with water and bubbles, then the jets turned on. We undressed and got in together. I was blushing madly. This was really the first time Ian saw my body, because we had never made love with the lights on. I wasn't sure if he felt the same way, but it didn't look like it. Of course, he didn't have a perfect view of me, because there were bubbles in the water, but he could still see my breasts. I tried to casually move the bubbles up around them, so that they would be covered too, but Ian took my hands and held them in his, raising his eyebrows at me. I looked down, embarrassed that he had caught me. I saw him shake his head and pulled me close to him.

* * *

**So, since this is rated T and it's also a honeymoon and obviously there's going to be sex, I decided to write that part of it in a different story that's rated M. So if you want to read about their first time married, and right here, where I just ended it, I'll be writing it and I'll let you know if it's up when I upload the next chapter. Thank you for reading, and sorry it took so long! Can we try to get 45 reviews before the next chapter? That would be great. And happy 10-chapter anniversary...? Is that a correct thing to call it? I don't know, but whatever. Favorite, review, and follow! Thank you everyone!**


End file.
